


Day 6: First time

by markofthemoros



Category: Original Work
Genre: 12 Days of Sexmas, First Time, M/M, OCs - Freeform, OOCs - Freeform, This will never be canon, fan service more like fap service, these guys are acting so ooc I fear a lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Lenni would have never expected to be one to participate in such decadent actions. Not to mention, being the lead in one. Original characters from my Nanowrimo novel Metsänpeitto, Lenni Luonkari and Tiera Arla. This is pure OOC. 12 Days of Sexmas: First time





	Day 6: First time

He runs a tentative hand down the flat chest, his touch coming off every now and then as if he was unsure if it was alright to be doing this. In a lot of ways, it isn’t. Reason screams at him that this is  _ wrong _ . Being with another man like this, it was wrong! Condamnable. He shouldn’t be doing this. But…

 

Tiera sighs in  _ awe _ , the sound damning him when a surge of ‘yes’ rushes through his head. 

 

To be fair, perhaps this  _ was  _ Tiera’s fault.

 

Somebody had said something. Tiera had bark-laughed, where Lenni had countered with something clever. Darn, he wishes he remembered what that something had been! But Tiera’s suddenly severe look - the intensity in his expression as he had stared at him like zeroing in on a target - had thrown him off.

 

It had been Tiera who first leaned in closer. The same lost and confused look on his face then as there is now, and despite his own heart thumping, a part of Lenni scolds himself for taking advantage.

 

His other hand, resting on the other’ lower back, slides down experimentally. It hesitates as it reaches the curve, and Lenni swallows. It’s just like with any girlfriends he has had, and yet not at all. Tiera is so...different. Firmer, more bony and sharp angles; barely any of the plump and the softness of the girls. Tiera shivers lightly as he experimentally slides his hand over his ass and kneads into the muscular cheek.

 

“Is this...okay?” Lenni mutters, not sure whom he’s talking to as he looks at his own hand resting on a jutting hip bone, his thumb tracing circles on the softer flesh in the front.

 

Tiera takes it as his cue, though. He licks his lips briefly before uttering a bit shaky ‘yeah’.

 

Lenni quirks a brow. That didn’t sound exactly confident. “Are you sure? ...If you want me to stop, I-”

 

“No! No, I mean, it’s not that…” Tiera’s voice fades away as he averts his eyes, a troubled look on his features. “Just… uhm...you start.”

 

He knows Tiera is saying more than he is saying, but Lenni isn’t sure what to read from the response. The way the other looks at him, expectantly, urges him on, yes, but there is something else there. Something like shame and curiosity and...inadequacy.

 

“I, uhm...might not be very good at this?” Tiera’s small laughter sounds bitter at worst, shameful at best, and Lenni’s jaw drops when he thinks he understands. To be honest, it is a surprise. His friends at the university used to brag with their adventures for closer to two years before they eventually got over it, got serious, started settling down with someone. Perhaps...could it be that Tiera had never had much to brag about? It seemed...surreal. But the nervous excitement like waiting for something but fearing it’s not what they had expected has the pieces fall in place in Lenni’s head. The voice is back, with a vengeance, asking him if his faulty thought truly had no boundaries? Even if this was right, how is this not using him when Tiera was this desperate?

Perhaps that’s all this was. Desperation. For someone to show him something other than a polite distance to be maintained. 

 

A soft smile graces his lips and Lenni plants a kiss on the man’s chest. After all those fantasies - the decadent, uncanny desires - refusing him now made him no less of a hypocrite. He is doomed either way. Lusting after another man. He might as well see through it. “It’s alright.” Whatever this was, Lenni would take it. “We can just feel good.”

 

Tiera gulps nervously before Lenni’s hand covers him and starts stroking.


End file.
